Wire cables or electric cables are indispensable materials for building urban communications. The production process of the wire cable is as follows: a plastic is melted and conveyed to an extruder; the extruded cable enters a cooling bath for cooling; the cooled cable passes through a guide wheel and is wound around a cable reel of a cable swinging mechanism; the guide wheel is rotatably mounted on an execution end of a horizontal moving mechanism which is parallel to the cable reel. When winding is performed, the horizontal moving mechanism drives the guide wheel to move linearly in one direction, and the guide wheel guides the cable to be wound around a cylinder of the cable reel during the movement. When the cable is about to wrap around to the end circle, the horizontal moving mechanism is controlled to drive the guide wheel to perform a reverse linear motion, thereby winding two circles of the cable on the cylinder of the cable reel. A wooden disc is further mounted on two ends of the cylinder of the cable reel respectively and used for restricting the wound cable from coming out of the cylinder. However, the inner side surface of each wooden disc is not flat, and during the rotation along with the cylinder, the wooden discs move eccentrically to cause a gap between the last circle of the wound cable and each wooden disc, which eventually leads to looseness between each circle of the cable, accompanied with the defect of untight arrangement, thereby affecting the cable arrangement quality. Moreover, many cable arrangement devices on the market are only suitable for cables with small diameters, and cable arrangement devices for large-diameter cables require higher strength requirements. In view of the above problems, an automatic cable arrangement device is designed.